the_m0_and_thow_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeri Aelius
Aeri Aelius Early Life Aeri was born in Cyrodiil in 4E 178 and raised by Imperial parents. She was sent to an orphanage at the age of 1. She was raised in the orphanage until the age of 9, when she escaped at midnight. She roamed the streets, homeless, until the age of 10. Her pickpocketing skills were great, for needing to pickpocket for survival. Mid Life Aeri was eventually adopted by Nord parents at the age of 12. She practiced with daggers and pickpocketing continuously, and lived with them until the age of 16. She left them and went straight to Skyrim, and arrived at the age of 17. She began practicing with bows, killing her first living thing; an elk. She continued practicing with bows until 19. Later Life Aeri began to become very greatly skilled with bows. She lived in Whiterun most of her life until the age of 21 where she travelled to southern Tamriel (South Valenwood/Elsweyr). Here is a series of chronological events: - Aeri meets Ruyten Dragon-Blood, and begins a relationship with him. - Aeri gains most of her gear, mainly from Ruyten. - Aeri learns Thu'um. - Aeri builds a large house north of a Redguard City. - The redguard reputation with Aeri lowers immensely. - Aeri joins the Dark Brotherhood. - Aeri gets her own dragon, Wenzaanlot. - Aeri meets the Snow Elves, after attempting a contract to kill their Queen. - Aeri joins the Nightingales. - Aeri learns that she is the reincarnation of Talos. - Aeri teleports dimensions, to Earth. (1878, Victorian London.) - Aeri joins the Assassin's Creed to fight the Templar Order. - Aeri travels back to Nirn. - Aeri's power as the reincarnation of Talos is fulfilled. - Aeri decides to fight Numidium as the 5th Era begins. - Aeri summons the Pheonix to defeat Numidium. - Aeri ultimitely prevents Landfall. Notes -Aeri is actually the long-lost sister of Toronto Aelius. -The only reason why Aeri's smithing skill is so high, is because while searching a small Dwemer ruins, she scrapped all the dwemer items and dead hostiles. She has on average, about 400+ dwemer ingots. -Aeri's dragon, Wenzaanlot, translates to "whose shout great" Appearance Aeri has red hair, and wears multiple kinds of armors. For exposure resistance, she wears a large ice wolf pelt coat, with dragon scales lined on the inside for protection. She usually wears Deathbrand (Stalhrim) armor, given to her by Ruyten. She sometimes wears highly enchanted Ebony armor that was bought from the Akaviri. Skills (Out of 100) * Illusion - 59 * Conjuration - 16 * Destruction - 45 * Restoration - 44 * Alteration - 12 * Enchanting - 59 * Smithing - 93 * Light Armor - 95 * Heavy Armor - 29 * Block - 38 * Two-Handed - 30 * One-Handed - 59 * Archery - 99 * Sneak - 84 * Lockpicking - 75 * Pickpocket - 80 * Speech - 89 * Alchemy - 39